With rapid development of the integrated circuit manufacturing industry, requirements on integrated circuit packaging technologies continuously increase. The existing packaging technologies include a ball grid array (BGA) package, a chip scale package (CSP), a wafer level package (WLP), a three-dimensional (3D) package and a system in package (SiP) and the like, where the wafer level package (WLP)is gradually adopted by most semiconductor manufacturers because of their excellent advantages, all or most process steps thereof are completed on a silicon wafer with previous processes completed, and finally the wafer is directly cut into separated independent devices. The wafer level package (WLP) has the following unique advantages: (1) the packaging and processing efficiencies are high as multiple wafers can be simultaneously processed; (2) it has advantages of a flip chip packaging, i.e., lightweight, thin, short and small; (3) as compared with the previous processes, two processes, i.e., a pin redistribution (RDL) and a bump fabrication, are added, and all other processes are traditional processes; and (4) repetitive tests in the traditional package are decreased. Therefore, large IC package companies worldwide vigorously have studied, developed and produced wafer level package (WLP).
Using existing fan-out chip packaging technologies, solder bumps are fabricated until the semiconductor chip is cut. As a result, there may be some abnormal problems occur during the fabrication process, e.g., how to package semiconductor chips preformed with initial bumps, or how to achieve an interconnection between a chip having initial bumps and a chip not having initial bumps.
There are no effective methods to solve the problems in the prior arts which solve the problem of how to integrally package the chip having initial bumps and the chip having no initial bumps as well as how to achieve the interconnection therebetween.
In view of the above-mentioned reasons, there is a need to provide a packaging method and a package structure to effectively achieve the package of and the interconnection between a semiconductor chip with initial bumps and a chip without the initial bumps.